Operation:Darkside
by meninwhite
Summary: Numbah 4 overwellmed by stress goes back to Australia where a man seeks his loyality.As an Apperentic
1. Chapter 1

Dark

Apprentice

Really

Kruely

Starts-Being

Incredibly

Destructively

Evil

A night Numbah 4 is stuggling in his sleep having horrible blasts from the past like Operations Piano, Hugs,Movie and more just outside his window a dark figure looks at him with yellow eyes  
Man-I wonder what hes thinking...lets have a look(he morphs and cahnges into a dark shadow and enters Numbah 4's head later comes out)Interisting I wonder what he would chose between Power or his Usless friends HAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAH!(he vanishes)  
in the morining Numbah 4 goes into the kitchen and sees his friends..Numbah 3 starts sinning her rainbow Monkey..outload and load MUSIC! Numbah 4 goeses into another room and Numbah 5 just finished her homework  
Numbah 5-Piece of Cake!  
Numbah 4-(sarcasticly)Wow 10 plus 10 really easy  
(Numbah 5 goese over to him)  
Numbah 5:Numbah 4 , I understand your how ya feel, but heck Ill teach you night and day.  
Numbah 4: Until I'm as good as you?  
Numbah 5: Hahaha. No. You'll never be that good, but with my guidance, you may become .. adequate  
Numbah 4: Wow, Numbah 5, you should be a motivational speaker.  
Numbah 5: Really!  
Numbah 4 Takes jet pack) Oh, yeah. You've motivated me right outta here!  
Numbah 2-Numbah 4 where are you going!  
Numbah 4-Non of ya cruddy CREEPS Im going home...MY REAL HOME!(blasts off everyone looks at the sky where he blased off to sky...(later it disolves)wally is now sitting on a hill looking down at sydney his he is also wearing Australian cloths)  
Numbah 4-All that fighting,all that butt kicking and all that standing to STUPIED RAINBOW MONKEY MUSIC!And for what to get dissed!I wish I never left you...my beutiful Sydney. I guess my grandpa and Gradma will let me stay thay always wanted me back home Thought ill have to chours Its better than going back to those creeps!behid him a dark figure appeares by him)  
Man-Yes a lovley city..isnt it!  
(Numbah 4 gets up who are you stay away from me he puts up his fists!)  
Man-Realx young man I have no intenion of hurting you,oh please excuse my rudness my name is Mr.Dark  
Numbah 4-(looking confinused)Soooo what do ya want?  
Mr.Dark-While you were sleeping I enterd your mind  
Numbah 4-WHAT! HOW DID YOU...  
Mr.Dark-Never mind that a funny thing happened when I entered your mind I discoverd a few things about you.   
Numbah 4: Hey, lots of guys sleep with teddy bears, all right!  
Mr.Dark-Oh not that,I learned that your not at all happy of bieng a Kids next door Agent.  
Numbah 4-(Shocked,tries to rub it off)UHHHHH!  
Mr.Dark-Yes I could see your Pain threw the hard traing,endless missions and the lack of apreceation.  
Numbah 4-Whats ya point bub!  
Mr.Dark-I offer you a faster more rewarding way.(he snps his finger and a hole mansion aperars )one that apreciates your talents and abilltys!(Numbah 4 finds himself in a masion like room with a golden sun with W(for Wally on it) and a thrown seat the place had games,surf bords PS3,big screen dolby digitally and more!Numbah 4 was in awe! then a water came riding a scate bord  
british Butler-Your Pizzia and soda sir(gives him the sodea)  
Numbah 4-SWEET!(he takes it and its real soda!)  
Then it all disaperes  
Mr.Dark-Join me and I can give you what ever you want!  
Numbah 4-(all in a daze but then cathc his sence)NO NO! you cant tempt me!  
Mr.Dark-Im not like those idiotic Aldults that lie to children!I have the power to give you want and more!you may not have a big brain like Numbah 5 does you have many things they dont have you have something not always found...cuning!  
Numbah 4-I,I,I,I...I GOT GO!(He jets of!  
Mr.Dark HEHEHE I know you will make the right chose!  
(back at the Kids next door base its under attack by cree and Chad! the fighting keeps going and Numbah 4 finnaly arives)

Numbah 4-Whats going on!  
Numbah 1-NUMBAH 4 where have you been!  
Numbah 4-NO TIME TO EXPAILN!(the fight continues Numbah 4 goes right to the sorce and goese in battle with both cree and chad

Cree-You got to be kiding me a tupid kid like you could never beat me and soon your stupidity will become legenday!hAHHAHAHAAHAH  
(Numbah 4 hurt than gets an evil face and attacks stiking them both down he keeps hitting them!  
Cree-PLEASE STOP HERE TAKE ALL THE INFO of the Blue pronts for the New Two by four WEPON JUST STOP!  
(Wally keeps pounding the crude out of them then the Kids next door arive and tell him to stop!  
Numbah 2-Come on man we won!  
Numbah 3-Your not acting like a Kids next door agent!  
Numbah 4-(Turns to show a very evil face with his eys red) that because im not!(ligtning flashed and Mr.Dark apperade)  
Numbah 4-(turns to Mr. Dark) So where do ya want em?   
(everyone gasped, Numbah 3 wide eyes,Cree and Chad get up and say cool!)HAHA WELL DONE WALLCE!  
Numbah 5-Yo What the hack are you doing!  
Numbah4-Im tired of bieng one of the Dorks Next Door from now on you can find me on the BAD SIDE,(activates a Jet Pack and blasts into the air)  
Mr.Dark-So long Klutze next door HAHAHAHHAHA(Turns into a dark shadow and Flys awayFlys away.

Cree-BET YOU DORKS NEVER SAY THAT COMING!  
Chad-I got one (starts gibering Pop goese the wisele at the end he says)YOU JUST GOT BESTED!  
(THE Kids next door look depresed)

(Sene end)

Next Sene

Mr.Dark and Wally arrive at his huge building company Known as Chaos  
Numbah 4-Um so where the pizzia and soda?  
Mr.Dark Patiance dear Wallace all that and more shall be yours!But in order to use the blue prints to there full poticial I need you to go back to the Kids next Door base one last time.  
Numbah 4-NO WAY FORGET IT IM SICK OF DONE WITH THIS CRUDE NEXT DOOR!FIND YA SELF A NEW LACKY!  
Mr.Dark: Did I mention your own Ultimate soccer team?  
Numbah 4:Soccer team?  
Mr.Dark:Yes ever wondered what it would be like to drink out of the World Cup?  
Numbah 4-(with crafty smile)Okay so what do I have to do?  
(back at the Kids next door all numbah 1,2,3 and 5 are very depresed)  
Numbah3-Why would Numbah 4 Join that creepy adult over us!  
Numbah 1-I know how you feel!  
Numbah 2-THIS STINKS!  
Numbah 5-Hey thats what I was going to say!  
Numbah 3-WHAT IF HE DINT BETRAY US!  
Everyone-WHAT?  
Numbah 3-What if its his seret plan to get info from the Adults!  
(Alrama goes of and everyone goese to see Former Numbah 4 with a disk.  
Numbah 3-See I told you it was part of his plan.  
Numbah 3: What are you doing with the Two by four Technology disk Numbah 4?  
Numbah 4: Uh, stealing it?  
Numbah 3-Oh so it would apear,secret plan  
Numbah 2-Numbah 3 there is no plan he is stealing the most crusial documents to the two by four tech!  
Numbah 1-NOT ON MY WATCH!  
(NUMBAH 1,2,5 in attack postion)  
Numbah 4-So thats the way it going to be huh.  
Numbah 5-You tell us  
Numbah 2-You can always drop the disk and leave  
Numbah 4-Nah Im up for a slap down!(he attacks and kicks eveyones butts)  
Numbah 3-Numbah 4 Im starting to think your not doing some plan  
Numbah 4-Nothing escapes you Kuks!  
Numbah 3-Not even you!  
Numbah 4-Wrong!  
He activates his jet pack and escapes laughing and Numbah 3 crys  
Numbah 3-He really has gone to the dark side.

Back at the hill Numbah 4 arrives to Mr. Dark  
Numbah 4-Special delivery!  
Mr.Dark-Well done my Apprentice! This is all we need and you have pased every test and now we will ruel the world as Master and Apprentice.

To be Continued


	2. He really has betrayed us

With Wally as Mr.Dark's Aperentace he has advanced a super mech army to destory the Kids next door one by one tree houses are destpryed,Even fathers forces are destoryed thats right Mr.Dark cares about dommonation not about the Kids and Adult conflict  
The Kids next door are being captured one by one and Adult villians are being made slaves of.Numbahs 1,2,3,5 are the last free agents(funny)And are about to face this army when Wally AKA Numbah 4 appears which he is now in Gothic cloths.

Numbah 4(To the Robots)Uh back up boys(They do so)  
Numbah 5:Numbah 4 what are you doing  
Numbah 3:Are you no longer evil?(with hope)  
Numbah 4 (smirks) Girly my evil ways are going to kick your BUTTS,Ruel the World and drop me strait into the lap of Luxtuary.  
Numbah 5:Ya got a point?  
Numbah 4:As a mater of fact I do I thought id let you so called top agents beg for mercy(Everyone is shocked and mad)  
Everyone:IN YOUR DREAMS!  
Numbah 4:HAAHAHA mabey you guys dont get it im the only one who can save you. WRONG a voice out of tyhe sky said its...THE DELITFUL CHILDREN!  
They Destory the Robots and save the team  
Numbah 2: The Diltful Kids?  
Numbah 5:What are you up to you dorks  
The Delightful Children:RESCUING YOU,You four dweebs are our only hope of Defeating Mr.Dark.  
Numbah 3:Why?  
The Delightful Children:WE WANT ADULTS TO RUEL THE WORLD WICH WE CANT DO IF..  
Numbah 1:Mr.Dark is already rueling it!  
The Delightful Children:THANK YOU!

(Back at Darks tower wich is bigerr than any skyscraper man Numbah 4 chose the right guys!

Mr.Dark;The Delightful Children you say.  
Numbah 4:Yeah I think.  
Mr.Dark:The Delightful Children are Insects will deal with them when the time is right.  
Numbah 4:And that would be?  
Mr.Dark:(shows him the world on a giant screen)Right after we conquer the world my friend(Numbah 4 has a worried face)  
The Delightful Children:So whats the plan?  
Numbah 3:We dont have one  
Numbah 2:We rarley do.  
The Delightful Children:Really all this time we thought you guys were ginuese but your just as lame as we are HAHA wait that that dint come out right.  
Numbah 1:We may not but Numbah 362 will!  
They call the moon base only to find its been takeing over by Mr.Darks Forces thanks to Numbah 4 stealing the Information in Dark side part 1 about how to disable the two by four tech.  
Numbah 1:Okay now were stumped.  
Numbah 5:Great first the moon now what!

Back at Mr.Darks building  
Mr.Dark:I am the absoultue rueler of the Earth!And before 12:00 what do I do with the rest of the day  
Numbah 4:(woring)Man this is not what I was expecting.  
Mr.Dark:Of cours it isnt.  
Numbah 4:This hole conquering the world thing I dont know I guess I thought..  
Mr.Dark:You thought you ere going to get everything you every wanted,and so you shall(He snaps his fingers and reavels giant gates which say Wally Zone Wally enter and sees millinons of cool games)  
Numbah 4:You,You got every game every made in here!  
Mr.Dark:Oh no,no my Aprentance you have every game ever made(Numbah 4 smiles)  
Numbah 4:OH YEAH!(he runs to begin the games)  
Mr.Dark:Enjoy my friend youve certanly eraned it!


End file.
